mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Mancala (Galego)
Mancala → alemán, castelán, checo, finés, francés, húngaro, inglés, italiano, neerlandés, noruegueso, portugués, pulaco, romanés, sueco, turco, vietnamita. Mancala é unha familia de xogos de taboleiro xogada ao redor do mundo, algunhas veces chamada de xogos de sementeira ou xogos de conta e captura, e que comparten uns trazos comúns. Os xogos desa familia máis coñecidos no mundo occidental son o Oware, Kalah, Sungka e Omweso e Bao. Os xogos de mancala posúen un papel importante en moitas sociedades africanas e asiáticas, comparábel ao do xadrez no Occidente. Nomes Non existe un único xogo que leve o nome de mancala, dáselle ese nome no mundo occidental a un conxunto de máis de 500 xogos relacionados. De feito, o nome mancala é o nome en árabe comunmente dado a algúns xogos deste tipo; a palabra vén do árabe naqala (literalmente "mover"). Esta palabra úsase cando menos en Siria, Líbano e Exipto, mais non se apolica consistentemente a ningún xogo en especial. No mundo occidental, "mancala" úsase xeralmente como o nome xenérico para o xogo "kalah". Pesquisas na lingua inglesa refírense a "xogos na familia de mancala" ou "xogos de mancala", ao revés de "variantes de mancala" o que implicaría que hai un xogo principal de mancala no cal os outros son baseados. Aumentando a confusión, os xogos de mancala de ampla distribución poden aparecer con diferentes nomes en diferentes rexións, sempre con sutís variacións de regras. Entón, hai grupos que dan a múltiplos xogos o mesmo nome; algunhas veces un deles xógano os homes, outro as mulleres. Historicamente, os pesquisadores tiveron dificultades en separar as regras dos xogos das implicacións estratéxicas ou formacións favorecidas, o que ten causado confusión adicional sobre cales xogos son distintos, ou cales nomes se refiren ao mesmo xogo. Por causa desas consideracións, e o feito de que os xogos de mancala teñan alcanzado o Occidente a partir desas múltiples culturas, é difícil establecer cales nomes e regras, no caso de que houbera algún, son os "correctos". Os nomes dos xogos individuais xeralmente veñen dos compoñentes usados; por exemplo, bao é a palabra suahili para "taboleiro". Unha variación chamada pallanguzhi é xogada en Tamil Nadu. O pobo Yoruba da África Occidental o chama de "Ayo". Na Etiopía, onde se supón que o xogo se orixinou, é chamado "Gebeta" (Ge'ez gebeṭā). Regras xerais Os xogos de Mancala posúen unha secuencia de xeral de xogo en común de pegar tódalas sementes dunha cavidade (a estratexia), entón sementar as sementes unha de cada vez dunha cavidade, e captura baseada no estado do taboleiro. Isto leva á frase "Conta e Captura" algunhas veces usada para describir as regras. A pesares dos detalles diferéncianse substancialmente, esta secuencia xeral se aplica a tódolos xogos. Compoñentes O xogo é tipicamente composto por un taboleiro, construído dos máis variados materiais, cunha serie de cavidades distribuídas en fileiras, xeralmente dúas ou catro. Algúns xogos son máis frecuentemente xogados con buratos cavados na terra, ou esculpidos na pedra. As cavidades tamén son chamadas de "depresións" ou "casas". Algunhas veces, grandes cavidades nas extremidades do taboleiro, chamados de pozos, son usadas para o abrigo de pezas capturadas. As pezas de xogo son sementes, feixóns, pedras ou outras pequenas contas similares que son colocadas e transferidas polas casas durante o xogo. As configuracións do taboleiro varían entre diferentes xogos mais tamén entre diferentes variacións dun nome; por exemplo o Endodoi é xogado con taboleiros de 2 x 6 a 2 x 10. Cun taboleiro de dúas fileiras, os xogadores xeralmente consideran controlar seus respectivos lados do xogo, a pesares de que os movementos na maioría das veces son feitos para o lado do opoñente. Cun taboleiro de catro fileiras, os xogadores controlan unha fileira interior e unha fileira exterior, e as sementes dun xogador permanecerán nesas dúas fileiras máis próximas a non ser que o opoñente as capture. Estes xogos son bos para facer cos rapaces aprendan a contar. Os rapaces inclusive poden ser encoraxados para facer o xogo eles mesmos da seguinte maneira: Pegue dúas embalaxes de media ducia de ovos, arranque o tope de ambas, e arránxeas nunha liña longa (tampa, base, base, tampa). Pode grampalas ou xuntalas con cinta adhesiva, e use pedriñas ou contas como sementes. Obxectivo O obxectivo dos xogos de Mancala normalmente é capturar máis sementes que o opoñente; algunhas veces téntase vencer a través do bloqueo de todos os movementos do opoñente. Sementeira No comezo da vez dun xogador, seleccionan unha cavidade con sementes que será sementada no taboleiro. Esta escolla é xeralmente limitada a cavidades no lado actual do xogador no taboleiro, así como cavidades cun certo número mínimo de sementes. No proceso coñecido como sementeira, todas as sementes dunha cavidade son deixadas unha a unha en buratos subseguintes nun movemento ao redor do taboleiro. Sementeira é un nome apto para esta actividade, xa que apenas hai xogos tradicionalmente xogados con sementes, mais colocándose sementes unha de cada vez en diferentes cavidades reflicte o acto físico da sementeira. Se a acción de sementar remata logo de deixar a derradeira semente, o xogo é considerado un xogo de volta única. Voltas múltiples é unha característica frecuente de xogos de mancala, a pesares de non ser universal. Cando a sementeira é múltiple, se a última semente durante a sementeira queda nunha casa ocupada, todo o contido daquela casa, incluíndo a última semente sementada, son inmediatamente sementadas novamente da cavidade. O proceso xeralmente continúa ata que a sementeira termina nunha cavidade baleira. Moitos xogos da India usan voltas pussa-kanawa. Estas son como voltas múltiples padrón, mais ao revés de continuar o movemento co contido da última cavidade preenchida, o xogador continúa coa próxima cavidade. A jogada da volta pussa-kanawa então terminará quando a volta terminar inmediatamente antes dunha casa baleira. Captura Dependendo do último burato sementado nunha volta, un xogador pode capturar sementes dun taboleiro. Os requirimentos exactos para a captura, así como o que é feito coas sementes capturadas, varía considerabelmente entre os xogos. Tipicamente, unha captura require que a sementeira termine cun certo número de sementes, ou terminando a través do taboleiro de sementes en configuracións específicas. Outra maneira usual de captura é capturar o contido dos buratos que alcanzan un certo número de sementes en calquera intre. Tamén, diversos xogos inclúen a noción de captura de casas, e por tanto todas as sementes sementadas nunha casa capturada pertencen ao final do xogo ao xogador que as capturou. Historia A historia da mancala non é clara. A primeira evidencia do xogo é un fragmento dun taboleiro de cerámica e diversos cortes de rocha achados en Etiopía axumita en Matara (agora en Eritrea) e Yeha (na Etiopía), que son datadas por arqueólogos entre os séculos VI e VII d.C.; o xogo pode ter sido mencionado no texto ge'ez do século XIV "Misterios do Ceo e da Terra". A semellanza dalgúns aspectos do xogo coa actividade agrícola e a ausencia dunha necesidade de equipamento especializado presenta a intrigante posibilidade de que o xogo puidera datar do propio inicio da civilización; con todo, existe pouca evidencia verificábel de que o xogo é máis vello que algo en torno de 1300 anos. Algunhas evidencias encontradas veñen de graffitis do templo de Kurna no Exipto, como o reportado por Parker en 1909 e Murray no seu "Board games other than chess" (Xogos de taboleiro que non son o xadrez). Con todo, a datación precisa dese graffiti parece ser inviábel, e cecais os deseños foron achados por académicos modernos xeralmente remiten a xogos comúns ao mundo romano, ao revés de calquera cousa parecida ao Mancala. Os Estados Unidos de América teñen unha poboación que xoga mancala maior, a pesares de que moitos deses xogadores son descendentes de africanos escravizados. Un jogo de mancala tradicional chamado Warra aínda era xogado en Louisiana no inicio do século XX. Tal vez a falta de familiaridade cos xogos de mancala no Occidente é en parte debido ao preconcepto histórico contra os primitivos; a presunción de que eses xogos non requirirían calquera habilidade mental seria. A edición de 1961 de Goren's Hoyle, que describe por si só unha orixe árabe para os xogos, talvez exprese um sentimento común vencellado á profundidade da descuberta de xogos: :Os antropólogos non se preocuparan en explicar como acontece que o xogo universal de pobos primitivos é un de pura habilidade intelectual. Mancala é enteiramente matemático, similar ao xogo de deseñar pedras dunha pilla é un esforzo para gañar o último, mais tan complexo canto permanecer como unha disputa real. No Brasil O A-i-ú aparenta ser unha variación próxima de oware que foi xogada no Brasil. O seu nome ven do feito de deletrear "Ayo", un xogo de mancala na Nixeria de onde moitos escravos foran deportados a América do Sur. O A-i-ú foi observado pola última vez en 1916 polo historiador Manoel Raimundo Querino na Bahía. O etnólogo francés Christian Béart e máis tarde a bulgara Assia Popova suxeriran que os xogos de mancala sobreviviron no xogo de bucios, que serve como un instrumento de ligazón divina na relixión afro-brasileira do Candomblé. Con todo, os estudos relixiosos da norteamericana Mary Ann Clark e da antropóloga brasileira Rita Laura Segato, as máis eminentes especialistas en Candomblé, acreditan que o xogo de bucios está baseado nun sistema de ligazón divina que aínda era coñecido e usado na África Occidental nos anos 1960. Ambas suxiren que o xogo de bucios na verdade está asociado coa manipulación de bucios nos mercados e que non hai ligazón algunha coa mancala. Alén diso, no xogo de bucios non hai cavidades, sementeira, captura, xogo ou xogadores. Os bucios son soamente xogados para que se poda ollar o padrón formado por eles. En 1995, o portugués Elísio Romariz Santos Silva defendeu a idea de que un xogo de mancala de catro fileiras xa foi xogado na rexión sur do Brasil, onde moitos escravos desembarcaran de Angola. Recentemente recoñecida como patrimonio da cultura afrodescendente no Brasil, a mancala é promovida no país por académicos e institucións de valorización da cultura negra. Análise Xogos de sementeira poden ser analizados utilizándose teoría de xogos combinatorios: vexa o artigo de Jeff Erickson "Sowing Games" (Xogos de sementeira). Mesmo cun equipamento lento, programas de ordenador poden derrotar de xeito doado bos xogadores humanos. Véxase tamén Bibliografía * Erickson, Jeff (1998), Sowing Games, in Games of No Chance, Cambridge University Press. * Russ, Larry (2000), The Complete Mancala Games Book, Marlowe and Company, NY. * Townshend, Philip (1979), African Mankala in Anthropological Perspective, Current Anthropology, Vol. 20, No. 4. * Goren, Charles (1961), Goren's Hoyle Encyclopedia of Games, Chancellor Hall, Ltd. NY. Ligazóns externas *Mancala nos Xogos Antigos *Unha grande introdución da MSO. *Mancala na África Oriental, un libro online informativo (em HTML e PDF). Licenza / Copyright Todo o texto está dispoñíbel baixo GNU Free Documentation License á Galipedia, "Mancala", http://gl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mancala.